For the Love of Adolescence
by skyescrisis
Summary: For Oujirou, it was a time of hell when he was thrown into the future and back, only to carry in his hands the knowledge that the girl he loves is soon to be his niece. Is it possible to fall OUT of love with Suzuhara Misaki and the torment that awaits?
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: Angelic Layer and its characters do not belong to me as they belong to their respective owners, Clamp and others. This fan fiction is purely written because I am _horribly_ disappointed with Angelic Layer's ending – is _that what we get? A three-second Ohjirou scene? No Misaki-Ohjirou-hug-me-tweak-me scene? *screams its unfairness*_**

**Additional Notes: Tis obvious that Ohjirou likes Misaki, and Misaki likes him back. No spoilers there. ^_~ Except for the whole series.**

**Angelic Layer**

_For the Love of Adolescence_

_~_

"Professor," called out Fujimori, one of the many subordinates of Mihara Ichirou. "How's Oujirou doing over there?"

The founder of Angelic Layer cast his eyes away from his computer screen towards the other side of the room where various men were gathering around the operating table. Every one of them would fall silent for a moment, before some of them would back away and scurrying over to the medical aid toolbox to hunt down whatever they can find to stop the hemorrhaging. "Not looking too good, but then again, it's impossible for Oujirou to expire away, don't you agree?"

"I still say Oujirou shouldn't have gone through the experiment," Yuuko said forcefully.

"Yuuko, this is _Oujirou we're talking about. I'm fairly sure he could handle everything."_

However, it was uncertain of whether Oujirou could actually survive this time around. 

A little over a while ago, after the latest piece of mechanism that Ichirou had painstakingly completed – to which Oujirou had been subjected to as a guinea pig – had been strapped down securely in the uncomfortable armchair. It had stirred up the exhilaration among the group who worked on the Dream project, the idea of creating the possibility to _time _travel simply too tempting to pass up – that they shrugged off the risks of dangers, which Oujirou had accepted readily. Everything was flowing smoothly fine, at least, until one of the equipment attached to Oujirou's armchair had inexplicably gone haywire, with multi-colored lights flashing crazily from the machines _before malfunctioning to an extent where Oujirou's wounds _began_ appearing._

To everyone's eyes, it had looked as though Oujirou's body had actually _disappeared and then – a second later - reappearing again. But that was impossible; it was, of course, just a trick of the light. _

Simply put, the Dream project proved to be disastrous, with Oujirou silently enduring the physical pain that was _somehow_ inflicted on him.

Suzuhara Misaki, National champion of Angelic Layer, had ran around the area and attempted to soothe the chaotic scene down, having a rather difficult time doing it when the sight of a bloodied Oujirou finally cracked what was left of her control and – frantic – she had joined in the small group who were trying their best to save the seventeen-year-old boy, all the while whispering words of encouragement to the unconscious boy.

Inada's brows wrinkled. "Judging from Oujirou's internal injuries, it'll be a miracle if Oujirou manages to survive. I wonder what could have caused your machines to go wrong. But what a shame," Inada smiled thinly. "Your experiment didn't go quite as you've expected."

"It's hopeless… poor Oujirou-san!" Ogata, the young assistant of Ichirou, moaned from behind his hands. "To think we were so excited about time-traveling… only to have _this happen instead!"_

"Traveling through time," Fujimori broke in inaudibly. "It's a wonder how the professor thinks of the craziest ideas... and actually makes them _possible_. Think of all the things we can prevent." She studied the dark metallic tiles of the floor with interest. "Ever since Shuuko's recovery, I have no idea how he managed to come up with the idea of time-traveling." She stood up from his chair and paced. "It's really too bad it didn't go well - the experiment, I mean. We've searched and dug up the appropriate tools for _months..."_

"And to top it off, the project was a failure!" Ogata added in despair.

"What's done is done," Yuuko broke in mournfully without looking up. She mentally shielded her ears from the increasing noises. No need for further headaches. "Sponsors are moving forward with their decisions for the next tournament, so think of it as some way to pass time." The woman paused, glanced at Oujirou's direction and added deliberately," all that's left is to wait for _Oujirou-san."_

Ichirou – who had the grace to flush guiltily – faced Fujimori and stated," Oujirou _will recover. I won't allow my only brother to breathe his last breath, you know. I know Oujirou will be alright; it's a matter of _when _he will recover from his shock." Only those that were truly close to Mihara Ichirou could see that despite the confidence the man wielded, he was just as bit as troubled as the rest of his fellow associates. _

Oujirou's condition was _not looking good._

"Ou-chan will be alright," Shuuko declared, placing a gentle hand on Ichirou's shoulder. "He _won't be expiring away, Fujimori. Now take back your words."_

"Exactly. So come on, give Oujirou all the support he needs!" The man answered shortly and faced Ogata. With a serious demeanor, he added irritably," And Ogata... one more negative comment, and you'll experience the pleasure of eating Pepsi-soaked fries... through your nose!" A failed experiment and Oujirou's present condition did _not sit well with the older man, who had just started to experience the poundings of a migraine. __Please let Oujirou be all right, the man prayed._

And indeed, as Ichirou wearily began to head towards Oujirou's way, Misaki was continuously gripping the hand of the unconscious Oujirou as tightly as she could, despite the warnings and cries of Oujirou's rescue team...

~

"You should not hold him so tightly, Misaki," advised Icchan as he joined Misaki by her side, "Or it might stop his blood circulation."

"I'm sorry," apologized the young girl, quickly letting go off Oujirou's lifeless hand. 

"Oujirou," Icchan gently shook Oujirou's limp shoulder, eyes wide. His ashen complexion was the same as Suzuhara Misaki's. "Oujirou, wake up! I'll give Wizard back to you, just _don't die!!!" Icchan paused for a moment, thinking that perhaps he _did_ sound a little overboard, but decided that he didn't mind being loud. Honestly, he loved his brother so very much... "Damn it, would you just wake up?"_

"Stop shaking him," a man spoke up mildly from his other side. "It'll make him bleed even more – and you don't want _that_ to happen to him now, do you?"

"Oh yeah?" Icchan challenged. "And why haven't _you _done anything that would make it stop, huh?"

"What-," the man spluttered incredulously, but noticed that Icchan had already went back to hollering nonsense into Oujirou's face.

"You can't make him stop," someone murmured beside him. "Once he sets his mind to it, you can't stop him. Believe me, I speak from personal experience."

"Sure is stubborn."

Icchan hovered near Oujirou's face. "Okay, I _know _you're faking it, because you usually don't take _this _long to recover," his smile slowly faded. "Oi, Oujirou! _Oujirou!" A pause. "__Remind me to kick you for making me worry so much." Icchan's shoulders slumped in defeat and finally hushed up, much to Inada and __everyone else's relief._

"Will Oujirou be alright?" murmured a wide-eyed Suzuhara Misaki, who had been staying by Oujirou's side the entire time. "Icchan, why did he agree to do the project?"

"I didn't know _this would happen," replied Icchan defensively. "If I had, I would never have let Oujirou."_

"Don't worry about it, Icchan," Shuuko called out soothingly from across the room. "Oujirou _will make it. I __know he will." Icchan nodded upon hearing her confident tone. The woman was known to have a confounding knack of foreseeing the results of these sorts of situations... Icchan saw no need to worry, but still..._

"No matter how assured he is, I still vote that Oujirou needs his brain checked for going through all this in the first place. Never, _ever _go near Icchan's crazy machines. They're bad for your health," Fujimori warned Misaki.

"... No paychecks for you at the end of the month," Icchan shot back dryly.

"But still..."

"Hey-hey!" Icchan was jolted back into reality by a surprised yell. "Look, his fingers are _moving!"_

_He pulled through, Icchan felt a wide grin spread across his lips, watching Oujirou's brows wrinkle slightly._

And then remained still as death.

Silence hung between them.

"What happened?" Icchan finally blinked, staring down at the once-more cataleptic Oujirou. "Wasn't he fine a second ago?" He peered closely into Oujirou's face, searching for some signs of life. "Oujirou? You there?"

Unfortunately, there was none. Oujirou's features had contorted back into a look of lifelessness, and if anything, Oujirou's skin was turning into an interesting shade of pale blue, thin streaks of crimson were now gushing out of Oujirou's temples. This was decidedly bizarre, since there weren't any wounds to begin with!

Icchan's mouth dropped open in disbelief.

"Oh dear, we're losing his pulse!"

Icchan and Misaki both looked at each other.

"I can't believe it," Icchan's voice involuntarily came out as a squeak. "Oujirou's _dying!"_

Misaki's heart started to pound.

"Calm down-" someone started. __

"No, I can't calm down! This is my brother we're talking about!"

"..."

Mihara Oujirou had proved to be a great teacher to all those involved in Angelic Layer, a sport that had won the hearts of nearly the entire population of Japan. As one of the earliest players, a young boy none other than Oujirou projecting an image of congeniality and pleasantness, there was no one more who had won the hearts of nearly the entire female population of Japan, young _and old. Oujirou – whose love for Angelic Layer that could easily rival Suzuhara Shuuko – spent nearly his seventeen years training himself in gruesome battles, and finally emerged out as someone who had deemed worthy of the title 'Prince of the Layer'. Which was why Oujirou had chosen the exact wrong moment to die – Icchan could just imagine everyone's reactions when they found out their favorite prince had gone to the beyond simply as a result of Icchan's stupid experiment!_

"Oujirou," Icchan ran a hand down his face in frustration. "The only time you finally agreed to the tests, you went ahead and-"

"Give it up, already," came a contemptuous voice from the other side. "Scream all you want, but it's not going to wake him. If he can't pull out of this little problem, then he has single-handedly proven himself to be weaker than the opposite sex."

Yuuko's remark made Icchan's back stiff indignantly and retorted back," Oujirou is not a weakling! At least, I hope not," he muttered under his breath and added louder," You just wait and see! And no paycheck for you too!"

The woman was about to reply, but decided against it. It would be a waste of time to get into an argument with Mihara Icchan, anyway. And besides, there were some things slightly more important than bickering!

"Hey, hey, hey...! What...!"

"We've traced a slight pulse, just barely, but it's there! Come _on_, people, get the _hell_ to work!" someone barked out. Misaki felt herself being pushed backwards as people crowded around the table. Someone called out for a needle, someone urged Oujirou to breathe… Misaki's head spun crazily from the messy scene.

"He actually made it," Shuuko commented – relieved – as she joined her daughter. "If it was me, I wasn't sure if I'd live through it. Remarkable, isn't it?"

"Oujirou's back!" Icchan yelled and was about to fly over to his side when Shuuko's hand tightly latched on to his arm. 

"Icchan... _don't get into any physical contact with him or you might risk more internal damages," she said quietly – firmly, in a tone that reserved no argument. _

Naturally, Icchan abided.

"Ahh, excuse me...!" Misaki cried as she struggled against the more and more people that brushed roughly against her – who took no notice – finally stumbling forward when she was pushed from behind with another yelp.

~

Suzuhara Shuuko supposed it was no miracle that Oujirou had indeed pulled through his coma. After all, Oujirou did have an impressive ability to survive through anything – from training his Angel for a good seven years to delicately handling his massive hordes of fan girls. It took even more courage to agree to something potentially dangerous as the Dream project itself. Then again, maybe Oujirou was just being stubborn after being advised _not _to.

Shuuko watched, in silence, as Misaki accidentally fell on top of Oujirou's limp body, and hastily recomposed herself. And then she saw Oujirou's body twitching slightly – much to Shuuko's relief – and a brief movement of Mihara Oujirou's eyelids was just beginning to flutter open – and blink rapidly...

And suddenly clamping two hands on Misaki's shoulders, pushed her an arm's length away.

~

"Oujirou!" Icchan squeaked again. The boy really _did_ make it through!

"Welcome back, Oujirou-san, you had us worried there," smiled a reassured Shuuko, although her smile turned into a small frown when the woman noticed Oujirou's dazed look. The poor boy had gone through a lot.

Upon hearing Shuuko's voice, Oujirou's glassy eyes tried to focus themselves to their surroundings – his blurred vision was beginning to clear, and it seemed to be Icchan's infirmary he was in. His features took on a look of bewilderment. "S-Shuuko?" he probed cautiously. Most didn't take any notice – except Shuuko herself, who was temporarily rendered silent. Oujirou never stuttered. _Ever. Again, it was probably just the mishap that happened a while ago. _

All thoughts of the previous incident when Oujirou awoke flew out of Misaki's head, the moment she saw that there was now nothing that could lure Oujirou into serious danger. What exactly would she say, that would voice out her worries for the boy? Again, Misaki felt that familiar shyness (her fatal weak point) replacing her fears, and she backed away from the scene, where everybody was rushing over to fawn over Oujirou. _How I wish Tamayo and Kotarou-chan are here!_ However, it was a split second later after Misaki decided to give it a try "Um, Oujirou-san, everyone was really worried about you... and... so was-" that Oujirou's eyes immediately darted back to Misaki's face with a speed that made Misaki hush up, again, who could only stare back, now undoubtedly confused.

A mixture of shock, and distress was etched onto Oujirou's handsome face – which Misaki had a hard time believing, since Oujirou wasn't capable of negative emotions – as he faced Misaki full in the face with such a fierce attentiveness that made her – easy-going, simple Misaki – self-consciously take a step backwards, bewildered.

"... _Misaki..." Oujirou's voice came out strangled, with a foreign tone that struck the girl speechless once more. Misaki wasn't sure what had caused him to sound that way – she was really sure she had never heard of her name being spoken by Oujirou in _that _way before. Despite her confusion, Misaki allowed herself to smile sincerely at Oujirou. He was fine in all conditions, and that was enough to put Misaki's worries to rest!_

"Everyone was worried, and so was I," Misaki repeated, flushing a little. Strange, how she could not stop smiling. So this was how Tamayo felt whenever she laid eyes on Koboyashi Kotarou. Giddy. She turned to Icchan. "Icchan, don't make him go through this anymore!"

"No, no, I won't," Icchan nodded vigorously, grinning. "Lots and lots of rest now, Ohjirou, before I can even allow you to battle with everyone in the Layer!"

The man then felt himself being shoved backwards as Oujirou abruptly pushed himself off the table with that same earlier speed, despite the accidental wounds caused on his body. He staggered forward – and with a look of absolute contempt – all but threw his body to the machines hooked on the armchair where he previously sat, furiously punching in the numbers, to the computers, that were engraved in his memory.

"Say sayonara to your machines, brother," was all he said, his tired tone that conveyed no hint to what he was really feeling at the moment. He punched in the numbers – one of the codes developed by Icchan that Oujirou had came across. Oujirou frowned a little, racking his brains for the appropriate numbers, before swiftly keying them into the computers.

There was tense silence, before the moderate explosion of Icchan's equipment went off, the machines crackling with discharged voltage, signifying a probable radiation within the radius. Oujirou kept punching in the same numbers; he wasn't truly satisfied until the cause of his destroyed life was forever out of his sight, ignoring the outraged squawks that clearly came from his brother, Icchan.

It exploded.

Oujirou was the only one that didn't move, while everyone around him dove for cover, striving to defend themselves against the flying pieces of metallic objects. The machines were enveloped in flames and Oujirou watched – as it combusted. Now the machine wouldn't be of use any longer. The burning flames triggered the smoke alarm, resonating fiercely and still not one moved, for their eyes were only on Oujirou.

The boy collapsed to the floor without a sound.

~

Oujirou stirred in response to the loud noises emitting from the other quarters of the house. His mind was still unfocused, but old instincts advised him not to show any signs of his vigilance; though he still had to adjust his eyes to the engulfing darkness of the room, he could feel an overwhelming presence in the room. He silently willed his heartbeat to decelerate, his breathing even and slow. With slight relief, he noted that his Angel, Wizard, was leaning against the picture frame on his dressing table.

"...Oujirou..."

Baffled, Oujirou's eyes flew open. A mistake – even though the room was devoid of light – but a mistake, nonetheless. Oujirou attempted to even his breathing once more. He was aware that it had gone slightly harsh.

"Oujirou...?"

This voice... Oujirou stopped his eyes from flying open just in time. He knew it all too well. But Misaki wasn't supposed to be here anymore... was she?

"Icchan came to see me today," Misaki continued. Oujirou forced himself not to move. She was sitting just beside his bed. "He told me that if I talk to you, it works. I don't know i-if that's true, but... I'll try... neh? I brought Hikaru along with me too! And Tamayo and Kotarou, Ringo, everyone!" Oujirou could feel Misaki smile. "You did the same for me... so I'll do the same thing to you too!"

Misaki continued talking until finally, she quieted down in exhaustion. Misaki – the young girl who had once been impressively stiff in her ideals, so firm, and yet so innocent. Oujirou mentally closed down his mind before his thoughts went too far.

"Misaki..." he murmured her name out. The only person who had single-handedly bested the national tournaments of Angelic Layer – and still ongoing. The young girl he had been interested in – _failed_ to protect her. All those years of torment, anguish – Misaki's tears – all nothing but a simple _stupid_ glitch initiated by his brother's cursed machines that disrupted the flow of time.

The experimentation of time-traveling would have gone well, if not for the tiny glitch – an insignificant virus – in Icchan's hard disk system that went purposely ignored. Icchan's refusal to re-check his machines – likely because of his excitement at his precious pet project – was proved to be fatal, because the bug had crashed part of the system, throwing Oujirou far into the future for a good _year - that __wasn't supposed to happen._

A good portion of his life was ruined – all because of a stupid virus that went unchecked!

"Oujirou, please get well," Misaki's voice broke into Oujirou's head. "You still have to beat me at Angelic Layer, you know." Misaki's voice was getting slightly strained. "What will everyone say?" Oujirou smiled ironically.

_Once upon a time, my life was all Angelic Layer._

"Tamayo's cheering for you too," she murmured. "And Kotarou... and everyone!"

"Hatoko said you'll wake up if I pinch you," Misaki let out a little laugh. "I had an argument with her today – Oujirou, you remembered Hatoko right? Koboyashi Hatoko? _Naaah, how long did I talk?"_

"I've never seen Icchan so worried before," Misaki paused. "He cares for you a lot, and I, no, we too. What am I saying?"

He listened to her ramblings for a moment – before letting his eyes closed in rest and mentally tuning her out. Exhaustion claimed his body, and his wounds (he wasn't sure _what caused his wounds, but he didn't care) were not healed, therefore it would cause a great difficulty for him for his body to move normally. _

Where his body would be useless to him at the moment, he used this opportunity to keep his mind occupied. He trained his mind further, using past methods that Icchan taught him. He would come out with the most difficult problem he could think of, and try to solve it. He would place himself in Misaki's shoes and try to predict what would happen if he had been the one thrown into the future.

Misaki would enter the room a few minutes after she let herself out, and continue talking to him, and of course, would meet with no response from him at all. She would continue sit on the edge of his bed, watching him as he feigned sleep for countless hours, before she had to proceed to scheduled matches against other potential challengers. Oujirou knew how important Angelic Layer was to her – how _she was important to Angelic Layer - and he knew it was reckless of her to leave it unoccupied just to see him._

Angelic Layer was no longer important to him.

~

Oujirou gave himself two minutes after Misaki shut the door behind her, and opened his eyes, his night vision fully adjusted to the darkness around him. The Mihara residence... everything was the same as before, with only a few adjustments and alterations Icchan would see to – a few months later, probably.

The silver cross... it was still there, hanging around his neck! So the machines had thrown Oujirou back into reality, wounds _and _his most prized possession. Oujirou made a mental note _not to comment to his brother on the wonders of his blasted machines. The thing was already history, anyway._

He stared up at the ceiling. Oujirou had told Icchan of the computer glitch – excluding the time distortion, of course, otherwise, Oujirou might be subjected to _another project again – but he knew Icchan well enough to know that feigning too much could arouse suspicion in the man, and Icchan was no fool. Should he tell someone what had happened? No, otherwise, they might pester him about what he saw, and he couldn't deal with that. They didn't go through the same painful experiences as he did, and asking him about it without any idea that it might bring up _unwanted _memories was nearly too much for him. Except Kotarou, of course. He wouldn't be asking questions; his pride wouldn't have let him converse with one he considered an enemy._

Kotarou, a young boy whose light exterior placed him at a distance between others – except him and Misaki, his cherished girlfriend - Tamayo, who knew that once the right buttons were pushed, his mask would cascade away, revealing a teen that was going through what _Oujirou_ was going through – the burdens of loneliness. Kotarou had been an excellent friend, despite the fact that he was _also _in love with the cheerful (oblivious) Misaki, and possibly even more troubled than Oujirou – Kotarou, feeling the heavy guilt of having feelings for someone he _shouldn't have been feeling. _

However, Kizaki Tamayo, his girlfriend, had found out about it, and Oujirou wanted desperately to change that, to change everything.

_I could change things._

Yes, he could. He was back where he belonged, only that he held the knowledge of the future in his hands. He could prevent the marriage, he realized. He could prevent the marriage between his brother and Shuuko, _Misaki's _family, and his brother's mistake! And _Misaki... Misaki... no, I can'tchange that. _Icchan and Shuuko's growing devotion for each other was one Oujirou knew as simply _untainted, that it was a matter of time before they clinched it. The marriage was _meant _to happen so... all that was left was Oujirou's feelings for Suzuhara Misaki. The source of nearly every problem existed in the Mihara residence. __The headaches... tears... everything... Oujirou shook his head. _All because I loved my _niece. _

Those feelings for Misaki had caused many tribulations – even more once Oujirou sought out a way to quench them. The knowledge that there was a definite possibility for Misaki to return those feelings was the biggest problem of all : _Temptation. For weeks, during _their _parents' honeymoon, Oujirou had gone through another extensive session of training Wizard – his judgments and fighting combats momentarily altered during his crisis. His training lasted for mind-numbing weeks, trying out methods he had never gone through before. This brought him abruptly to the little problem._

Those trainings and battles were supposed to be distracting him from his problem with Misaki. 

It hadn't.

But now that Oujirou was _here – back where he belonged, maybe he could have the chance to prevent the horrible mistakes he had made. Although there was no way for him and Misaki to be together, he knew that it would contribute significantly to their lives – Misaki would go on with her life, perhaps falling in love with someone else, and not suffer through the emotional entanglement Oujirou had involved her in. His feelings would be sacrificed, but it would ensure a happier future for Shuuko, Icchan, and Misaki. Sure, Misaki had already known about his feelings _now_ since he had made the mistake of _telling_ her, but he could also laugh it off lightly, saying he didn't mean it, given the way he had made his declaration. _Dear Misaki...__

Oujirou fell asleep.

~

It was Shuuko who had woken Oujirou from his short slumber, and after a pause, had let herself into the room.

Numerous times had Oujirou reminded himself that Shuuko was part of the 'family' for Angelic Layer, and _not Icchan's significant other, therefore he had to restrain himself from addressing her as 'Sis' or 'Sister Shuuko'. Despite the problems Shuuko and Icchan had brought him when they married, Oujirou found that he still harbored a great liking for the woman – although it was the same as it was a few years ago, Oujirou knew that it had evolved to something much more 'sisterly'._

Shuuko removed dirty bandages from his body and added a mixture of olive herbs acquired from her home that she insisted would speed up the healing of his wounds. Gritting his teeth to bear the pain that spread like wildfire throughout his body, he asked, instead, how the latest Angel production was going – he dimly remembered that the there was supposed to be a new model his brother had thought up. 

Oujirou earned a strange look from Shuuko, saying that Icchan had never developed any new ones in the past month. Oujirou realized his mistake, understanding that it was in the _middle of a staff meeting when he was suddenly thrown back from the far future. It was a marvel at how time flew so much differently from the world of reality. Icchan was always one to create chaotic contrivances..._

His attempts at maintaining a calm face were nearly shot to hell, however, when the optimistic Icchan appeared at the doorway, with that familiar smile that made _Oujirou want to smile, and yet... Oujirou wasn't even ready to face him! Oujirou had fortunately restrained his control and half-heartedly kept up a practically non-existent conversation with the other man, a successful shot to keep up his façade. Many a time had Oujirou struggled before he finally learnt how to _really _master the ways of constructing an unreadable exterior that proved to be largely beneficial when it concerned his family._

He had to remind himself to unwind his body from the tension, and that this was no battlefield that required unnecessary defensive stance against all those whom he considered family – Icchan, Inada, Yuuko and Shuuko, Ogata, and of course, Misaki, who seemed to have disappeared for the moment.

Oujirou gave himself a full ten minutes after Shuuko and Icchan's thankful departure, before scrambling out of bed and exited out of the room, for once, leaving his angel Wizard alone. His wounds still hurt, and thanks to the herbs Shuuko brought, it _still _hurt, but Oujirou figured it should be no problem. His mind had survived years of training, defeated numerous opponents, successfully avoided his fans, dealt with Tamayo's grating mouth, and he's still living, wasn't he?

The coast was clear, for the moment. Oujirou prowled over to the kitchen and grabbed something to devour, suddenly finding the urge to eat. Various new-type Angels and accessories were lined in rows on shelves in the living room. There was only one time where he remembered a setting like this, and that was when his brother was unable to make progress with his love life. Sadly, Icchan can prove to be very bizarre at times when it concerned Shuuko. He knew how hard this must have been for Icchan - to stand by and watch a cherished one - and not do a thing. In a similar way, Oujirou was experiencing the same thing.

Fortunately Oujirou didn't see Icchan anywhere during the entire day, and wouldn't have to face Misaki while he was still completely unprepared to face her. He also would accuse the machines of messing with his head if anyone caught any trivial blunders. He still had a hard time acting the way he should, though. So to sort out the mess in his head, a walk to the park would be in order.

But wait... didn't his brother mention something about a party tonight?

@~@~@~@~@

A small party was, indeed, held at the Mihara residence by Ichirou that night - since today was the last day for the final school term, Ichirou thought it would be pleasant for Oujirou to relax – small conversations and noises filled the hall completely – _everyone was present, from barely imperceptible faces at school, to the circle of friends who shared his love for Angelic Layer. Oujirou would have to hide himself from Misaki and the others before retiring back to his room – trying to keep up a cheerful front was overwhelming, needless to say. Misaki was cheerfully dancing the night away. Oujirou blinked, surprised at the tranquility her expression possessed. Not being weighed down by her title... Oujirou looked away._

Regrettably, it turned out to be easier said than done. He had forgotten the fact that his house wouldn't be restructured until a couple of months later, and Oujirou, having spent nearly all his time practicing Wizard in the training room, had walked up the stairs that _should _have led to the hallway connecting the library and the training room, but had walked straight into the last place Oujirou would have gone to.

He had stupidly forgotten the stairs led straight to the lounge – where Misaki's friends were currently occupying!

The chambers were occupied by a small cluster of people – some whom Oujirou recognized as Misaki's devoted friends – and only Misaki herself wasn't there. He was unintentionally accepted into the small circle and managed to assure three of the girls that he didn't barge in on purpose _or _eavesdrop on their secrets, he really was seventeen and yes, he did hold some fancy to Misaki. What type of fancy it was; he would leave it up to their imaginations. And yes, he was romantically entangled in a complicated – illogical – relationship (which _will_ exist, if Oujirou couldn't forget about his feelings!)

Mihara Oujirou played the role of the charming prince, asking _them _questions instead of answering them. He had learnt to restrain his emotions a _very long time ago, and in its place, was a carefully shrouded front that veiled his interior, attended with a lovely – wistful – smile that made everyone think that there really __were no problems regarding this boy. It was almost amusing, to be labeled as perfect._

When Oujirou was anything but that.

Little by little, recollections of minor but essential details were slowly coming back to him – the bedroom quarters were sited on the _third _floor and not on the second floor, where it was restructured due to massive demolishing on his mother's decisions. He would still have to travel around the hall to get to the stairs to the quarters, but that was fine with Oujirou, since he now knew enough about the mansion's structures _not to get caught. _

He had nearly run into Kizaki Tamayo – and cursed himself for his idiocy at not paying enough attention –maintaining a steady composure just well enough. Even after a year, he could still recall the girl's wacky tendency to tease him about Misaki – if only an attempt to make him reveal his feelings for her best friend. He had accepted her personal traits – how anyone thought punching the lights out of your boyfriend to 'control' him was beyond Oujirou – and at the same time, he remembered that it was around the time after Kotarou's unresolved feelings for Oujirou's girlfriend was revealed that Tamayo's interior had finally shone through – a girl who had the strength and inflexibility to rival even _Misaki._

He liked her a little after that.

One of the keys to change the path to that abysmal future would be to disallow his relationship with Misaki, for one. There were other major points – which Oujirou reckoned could take time to figure out – but by preventing his feelings, he could also use her to buy enough time to figure out the additional aspects that could trigger the hellish course.__

Oujirou would have to fall _out _of love with that girl.

His room would be in the east corner, right next to Icchan. His old comics and textbooks were stored under the bed, and even the stuffed bear Shuuko had given him earlier was sitting on his bed. Suddenly, Oujirou's head began to spin – it still hadn't sunk in that Oujirou was _really_ where he belonged now. Ichirou would have to purchase _another round of aspirin for the mounting of headaches Oujirou was going to expect from now on._

"Oujirou?"

Oujirou quickly turned around, taken aback.

"I've surprised you," laughed Yuuko lightly. "I'm sorry, it's just that you didn't hear me knock."

Yuuko. The woman with one-sided love. "Hi, Yuuko. What brings you here?"

"Felt your presence," Yuuko half-teased. "How are your wounds?"

"They're healing fast enough," said Oujirou. His wounds still ache, but he didn't have to mention that.

Tamayo nodded. "I see..."

The woman explained that Icchan appointed her to carry out _another_ sorely-needed apology – that strangely appeased Oujirou well, considering that the man had indirectly ruined a quarter of his life in the first place. The next fifteen minutes were spent chattering incessantly about the battles and how Shuuko's ability to walk had pleased her (with Yuuko doing the talking and Oujirou nodding in polite interest). Oujirou felt a familiar twinge of sympathy for the young woman - Yuuko still hadn't come to the terms that somewhere along the line, her feelings for the tall poised woman, Shuuko, had evolved to something much more.

"Yuuko-san," Oujirou said slowly. "I would like to ask you... a question."

"What is it, Oujirou?" Yuuko asked with slightly squinted eyes. To look into Yuuko's soul, no matter how hard the woman tried to keep up a front – all it took was to peer into her eyes, one of her major weaknesses. Oujirou had developed quite a strong liking towards the woman, as she had been there in his times of need for a friend.

Yuuko had resented being labeled as aloof, the 'bossy one' of the staff, because Yuuko was just as optimistic as they all were. And yet, Yuuko had earned the respect of many just because of the reputation to shield Shuuko from harm when she was still handicapped. Again Oujirou was struck by how hopeless Yuuko's feelings were. Her devastated look when the news of the wedding was spread still lingered in Oujirou's mind.__

"Would you have given up on Shuuko-san if she would never walk?" Oujirou asked.

Yuuko blinked.

"Would you?"

"Ah, Oujirou, that's why I'm here for that – to help her," Yuuko closed her eyes. "Of _course I won't. Even if she would never walk, I'll still remain by her side! What a serious question you're asking... Oujirou...?"_

"Even if-"

"Even if _nothing. I will never leave Shuuko," and Oujirou knew that Yuuko's loyalty was unlike anyone's that he had ever came across. Shuuko was lucky – Oujirou couldn't count the times when he felt that strange flicker – jealousy, maybe – of watching Koboyashi Kotarou hanging all over Misaki... and not doing anything about it.  _

And yet, Oujirou wouldn't have changed even one color of Suzuhara Misaki's hair for all the gold in the world.

"Oujirou?"

Oujirou blinked, and found Yuuko looking at him strangely. With a mental kick, Oujirou berated himself for speaking his thoughts out loud. He still had the old habit of speaking aloud to no one, finding it a useful way to rid himself of hassle and stress as he thought up useful strategies for Wizard's battles. 

He didn't particularly care if anyone thought he had a bit of mental disorder. The time-traveling failure would cause anyone to act peculiarly. Then again...

"Sorry... just..." Oujirou found it incredibly awkward to say it out loud. "Never mind." He finished lamely.

Suzuhara Shuuko had not known of Yuuko's feelings. Then again, who would, when the woman kept it bottling inside her?

Oujirou was later left alone to himself when Yuuko excused herself out of the room – likely speculating about Oujirou's strange behavior. Yuuko had not changed – despite the fact that he still felt saddened over the regrets and pain of his friends, the torments and sorrows Oujirou had gone through in the times of the aftermath – it hadn't happened. His friends in the future were the people who were _here – there was absolutely no difference between them. Oujirou was certain of that. He would detach himself from Misaki. Oujirou would see to that. _

Nobody was perfect. Even Oujirou had to be narcissistic once in a while. He had to prevent the upcoming problems, to root his brother on - so why shouldn't he expect a little something in return? To fulfill that tiny selfish little flicker of longing in his heart.

Sadly, he had the feeling there wasn't anyone who was capable of that anymore. 

@~@~@~@~@

It rained the next day. The Stadium was filled with people who had returned for the next Angelic Layer tournament, which was unusually earlier than previously. Icchan must have soothed over the problems he had with the sponsors lately, which was a good thing. Too many people were involved in Angelic Layer already, and the mounting of problems piling on his brother were never-ending.

Oujirou casually observed the scenery from above, choosing to stay out of eyeshot where his chore was waiting to be implemented. How exhilarating it was, to be part of the wondrous sport that was Angelic Layer, even if it was _only for a while. All that filled up the Stadium cheered for Suzuhara Misaki, and, for a minute, he imagined that these fervent cheers were for _him_, for there would be no future battles, no chances to meet promising Deuses, no chance to beat Suzuhara Shuuko. Angelic Layer was a thread that bonded him to his brother, Shuuko and Misaki and he had chosen to cut that fine thread._

He closed his eyes. 

A little to his bottom left, Tamayo had thrown her arms around a smiling Misaki, encouraging her on. Oujirou bit back a smile when she finally left, hopping and skipping away from Misaki. He had always did find her enthusiasm a tad amusing.

But this was no time to be amused.

"Misaki."

He carefully walked down the stairs, noting the startled expression on the girl's face when she whipped around.

"Oujirou," she greeted, flushing whilst smiling warmly. "Aren't you still recovering?"

"Don't worry, Misaki," Oujirou said calmly. "My wounds are nearly healed. I have orders to help my brother analyze potential challengers." After a brief pause, Oujirou added sincerely," This may come a bit late... but you're the first person I've told about my decision to pull out of Angelic Layer." Oujirou smiled grimly at seeing Misaki speechless. And here it comes...

"No, Oujirou, you _love Angelic Layer!" cried the girl, shaking her head. "I can't believe it..."_

"I really-"

"You told me you wanted to defeat my mom, didn't you? You trained _Wizard_ so hard..." Misaki attempted a smile. "You told me Angelic Layer was fun for you too. So why...?"

_Dear, dear Misaki..._

"No," Oujirou shook his head gently, keeping that smile on his face. "It isn't fun for me anymore." He saw the shock at her face. "I decided that... last night, when I thought, there are things more important than Angelic Layer," Oujirou closed his eyes. "True, Angelic Layer made it possible for me to _know _my brother, to meet Shuuko, to meet _you_." Sweet Misaki, she would never know how much it pained him to say this. "And I'll never forget that. But I won't take back my decision to quit Angelic Layer." Oujirou laughed quietly. "If you'll object to it, I _know I'll regret it somehow – you're that kind of person - so please don't say a word." Misaki started to say something, but Oujirou continued," You're lucky to have that bond with Hikaru. Although I feel quite similarly to Wizard, it... just isn't enough to keep me going."_

"But why are you quitting Angelic Layer?" Misaki mused out loud, obviously still stunned. "What will everyone say, Icchan say... Mom say?"

Oujirou's smile faltered. "My brother," he said after a moment. "He'll come to understand one of these days... so it's not a problem. Shuuko-san, even though I know she's going to be disappointed," Oujirou pushed the unwelcome image of Shuuko's crestfallen face out of his mind. "She'll also come to accept it eventually." It was also unintentional that his tone was one of a machine's. Was he that transparent? "I've got studies to catch up on, my friends, Mom..." he ended mildly. 

"Oujirou, please don't quit," Misaki murmured without looking up.

"I already made up my mind. Meeting _you_ was probably one of the most important, but I really can't harness... that is, I mean... just... stay _away_..."

"W-What?"

"... I'm sorry... " And at that single moment, he could clearly mark out the difference between this_ carefree, exquisite girl and the same innocent person whose heart and mind was affected irreparably by the troubles no twelve year old should have _ever_ gone through. A fragile flower, but with a heart of steel. But it was not enough. "...God, I'm so sorry..."_

It was never enough.

Oujirou walked solemnly over to her and clamped his hands on her shoulders. Letting his mask fall on his face, he wondered, despairingly, why it couldn't have been more different. He was also partially to blame; his inability to find someone to take Misaki's place was partially due to the fact that he _didn't _want to forget. "It was stupid of Icchan, neh? Falling in love with a woman whose kid _had_ to be the one _I fell in love with? Isn't it painful, to just sit by and watch the one you love suffer for what your family did?" Dear God, he was losing control._

Misaki watched him, puzzled as usual. "O-Oujirou-"

Oujirou quickly pulled away, recognizing his mistake fairly too late. This was the girl who had caused strange stirrings in Oujirou's heart in the first place – the intense desire to explore those unfamiliar emotions, the chance to fall in love... to find out her secret that enabled her to worm her way into everybody's hearts – to playfully remain the knight who had dedicated his life to protect his princess.

By doing all that, he had unknowingly delivered himself into an unbearable heartache_. _

Misaki had been the main focus in Oujirou's mind, the need to find out the unanswered questions regarding this girl, the desire to _defeat _her in battle, but at the same time, to be near just her presence, Misaki. He also suspected his actions were due to something indefinable. 

His brother's marriage to Shuuko had prevented him from finding out what those feelings were.

"Misaki," he murmured, "I told you before... before your final battle with Athena... remember?" When I told you that I was falling for you? Misaki?" Oujirou remembered. It was that time when his feelings underwent a switch from Shuuko to her _daughter. It was also a rather important time for Oujirou, obviously. Now, he had to realize the consequences for his actions. "And for that..." He waited until the full effects of the words sink in. "I'm sorry," Oujirou said monotonously. "... I never did mean to lead you on like that. It was incredibly stupid of me... and so... I'm __sorry." Oujirou turned and walked away, from Angelic Layer, and Misaki. He waved a hand dismissively. __Someone from a bad chick flick, was what ran through his head grimly. _That's me. _ But those words had a harder impact than any that could have been said – brutally, and mercilessly honest to someone – Misaki – who was just beginning to comprehend her developing feelings for Oujirou._

No words were spoken more painful, when he said he wanted Misaki to stay out of his life forever.


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: Angelic Layer and its characters do not belong to me as they belong to their respective owners, Clamp and others. This fan fiction is purely written because I'm a fan of Misaki and Oujirou, a decent couple (IMO) in spite of the problems that accompanied this particular pairing. There are too few O+M stories out there. You realize the five years of difference? There are probably spoilers for the entire TV series. Read at your own risk. This deals mainly with the Anime version of Oujirou, not the weird shoebox who seems unnaturally drawn to Misaki's undies. Review, if you'd like, or flame. But no amount of flames is going to stop me from writing this, because, I _like_ writing this story. You don't have to review, as the point of writing _and reading fan fiction is simply to have fun._**

**Angelic Layer**

_For the Love of Adolescence_

Chapter One

Oujirou smiled tolerantly as he faced his brother sitting behind his desk, only those barely imperceptible lines that graced his forehead to give an inkling of the frustration he was going through now. A man well in his prime, Mihara Ichirou was definitely _not a man who accepted a decision of what he believed was made imperturbably, and that was what he believed Oujirou had done, after dropping the bombshell on him. Pleads, declarations, yells – there was nothing Ichirou hadn't tried to convert Oujirou to back away from his statement, revealed just fifteen minutes ago. Oujirou had just acknowledged his decision to back out of Angelic Layer. The man had been ranting ever since then._

And he was still ranting now.

Ichirou most definitely didn't believe him; Oujirou knew. Ichirou was there when he had seen Oujirou sacrifice part of his childhood for Angelic Layer, where his beloved Angel Wizard was born. He had witnessed the dedication his kid brother possessed as he trained Wizard's vitality and battle instincts to a certain extent where it exceeded the average Angel - second only to Athena herself. Although Ichirou's love for Angelic Layer was somewhat different from his, the notion that his brother's day could be lightened up simply by his _handiwork_ was as endearing to the man as training Wizard was to Oujirou. Having a great fondness for Angelic Layer was something that the two brothers could finally find themselves having in common, a rather forward step from the bleak distance that had haunted their relationship back then. To have that one connection broken...

There was no doubt that Oujirou had actually made Ichirou truly angry, possibly for the first time in life.

"... could that be possible, Oujirou?" the man was saying heatedly. "You can't fool me; Oh, I know, this must be April Fool's Day. No, it's only February, so..."

"No, I'm not pulling your leg, brother-"

Ichirou then made some inaudible reply, something about  Oujirou hitting his head, and with a small smile, Oujirou gently shook his head with a certain kind of firmness that belied any ideas and prospects Ichirou might have grasped on.

"W-What...?"

"I'm sorry, brother," Oujirou said gently. "But I really do mean it when I said I'll quit Angelic Layer."

Considering Ichirou's expression, it was clear the other man wasn't going to give up without a fight. Of course. But he had to admit that he was a little moved by the display of emotions the man was illustrating. Unless Ichirou was convinced otherwise, the assumption that Oujirou's fading interest in Angelic Layer was correspondingly to his fading of interest over _him_, was likely going to stay there. Based on past experiences, no amount of assuring and consoling was ever going to change his mind.

"Just..." Ichirou sighed in defeat," Just tell me _why _you're doing this...so suddenly. You didn't _honestly_ expect me to take this seriously... did you? Oujirou?"

"It looks like it's going to rain," remarked the boy, glancing behind his brother's shoulder to peek out of the windows. Stormy clouds were already starting to gather in the sky, promising to shower this particular section of the streets with heavy downpour. It was amusing how the weather suddenly seemed to agree with his present mood as of now.

And it was only morning. Seemed like he needed to hitch a ride to school today.

Ichirou scowled. "I won't accept it, Oujirou. No, I won't! You'll come to your senses immediately... I know you will... and that's the truth!" Obviously contented for now, Ichirou pointedly shifted his gaze elsewhere, Oujirou watched as the slight trembling of those fingers betraying the words that were spoken just a second ago. His older stepbrother, so predictable... He and Shuuko were really suited for each other, after all – he, who seemed helplessly clueless outside from Angelic Layer and his diversions, and she, the gentle firm lady with the patience of a saint who could budge him in the right direction.

"But I really-"

"No buts," Ichirou interrupted hastily, even covering his ears just to prove his point," You obviously hit your head on something or... or you wouldn't have barged into my room – without knocking, mind you – and give me all this nonsense about quitting Angelic Layer."

"I quitted because-"

"Don't want to hear it," Ichirou sang loudly, ignoring Oujirou's look of dismay," _You may decide to resign, dear brother, but I __do hope you realize that I'm not giving up without a __fight."_

It was a little disconcerting, to see his brother flustered like this. If he were to forget everything and go on as if nothing had happened... the sudden compelling urge to reassure this man, who was his brother, overshadowed all his logical reasons for the moment, and Oujirou found his mind drifting away from the loud voice of Ichirou, and, instead, was graced with a flickering image of an adolescent of twelve, the very picture of innocence and loveliness, weaving the ability to penetrate into the barriers of his heart – and at the same time, exposing himself to vulnerability. And he immediately realized his error. Oujirou hadn't realized he had slipped into oblivion. Whatever inclinations that had ceased Oujirou's control the instant before were gone, and he was faced, once more, with the harsh boundaries of reality.

"Then... a _fight, it is," agreed Oujirou with a flippant smile. "One-on-one combat?"_

"Heck, no," snorted the man. Counting the numerous times that Oujirou had beat him at physical combats, Ichirou would let his brother slip through his fingers even before he knew what was happening! Perhaps something he was _already_ familiar with would be more appropriate than obtaining a broken nose. Something...

Like Angelic Layer.

"Angelic Layer," Ichirou mused his thoughts out loud, unaware of Oujirou's vanished smile. "Yes, yes, Angelic Layer! That's what we'll do!"

"_You?" echoed the teen with a slightly incredulous tone. "Sorry to rain on your parade, but believe me when I say I'll win the fight hands down." His brother wasn't capable of moving as much as a __muscle of an Angel, let alone take on Wizard!_

"What do you say, Oujirou?" The man was absolutely ecstatic about it. "We'll fight. Angelic Layer. Well?"

What exactly could Oujirou say?

"A-All right," he found himself replying. "Angelic Layer it is, then. But just one question..."

"What?"

"What Angel are you going to use against Wizard?" Would it be that proto-type his brother was working on? From what Oujirou had seen, it could prove to be much of a disadvantage for Wizard – no, wait – that wasn't invented until after a few months later. If memory served him right... Oujirou would have to settle for a light-speed Guardian, the latest creation developed in the industry. It was not nearly as formidable as the high-leveled Angel Fire, but it contained a few techniques that could definitely throw Wizard into disarray. Or...

"Isn't it obvious?" Ichirou raised an eyebrow. "You're going to fight against _Hikaru_!"

Oujirou's brains stopped racking.

"Hikaru, as in, current Champion angel in Tokyo?"

Ichirou nodded enthusiastically.

"I didn't quite hear that right."

"Oh, you heard me."

"Why would you use Hikaru? I don't think Misaki would agree to-"

The man's eyebrow went higher. "When did I say _I'm_ using Hikaru?"

In the midst of the confusion, Oujirou tried to bring the pieces together. If Oujirou was going to fight against his brother in an Angelic Layer fight with light-speed Hikaru involved, who no one but Misaki could fully handle, and since Ichirou couldn't move an Angel if his life depended on it, that meant...

Dear Lord.

"On second thought, let's move on to a more promising opponent than Hikaru, shall we," Oujirou was saying smoothly," In fact, let's rewind this conversation and forget this ever happened."

"I don't think so," the insufferable man replied just as smoothly. "Who else had ever beaten you and Wizard in battle, aside from Misaki herself?"

"Shuuko-san!"

"I happened to remember she lost her Champion title to Misaki, dear brother. You're going up against the best, of the best," Ichirou was enthusiastically saying, as if he had forgotten about the tension earlier. "So don't you _dare_ back out of this-"

"Why not Shuuko-san?"

"Why _not Suzuhara?" the man countered. "If you don't want to fight her, then take back all the stuff that you said!"_

"I can't fight her...!"

"You seemed unusually opposed to fighting Hikaru and Misaki, Oujirou," Ichirou's tone switched from forceful to one of wariness," Could it be-"

"That's impossible," Oujirou blurted out before he could stop himself. His face grew hot under Ichirou's close scrutiny and he looked away, struggling for a more fitting answer. Why was everything blown out of place? "My refusal to face her has nothing to do with the reasons why I'm quitting. I just don't feel like fighting her, that's all. So you can stop assuming that now, Ichirou."

"You said it, I didn't," the man replied with interest. It was a little surprising, seeing his younger brother so riled up by something so small. And yet, how long had it been since he was treated to this rare sight of Oujirou stiffer than a tree? Not since he stole all of Oujirou's comic books, that was for sure. "So... you yield?"

"All right," nodded Oujirou hesitantly. "But really... _all_ this, just so you could keep me from walking out of Angelic Layer?"

"Exactly. If you defeat the Champion, I won't say anything about it," Ichirou paused. "But if you do..."

He couldn't help scowling at the older man – he was unknowingly making Oujirou committing everything against what he had told Misaki!

~

The rest of the morning passed by with a blur. Although Oujirou appeared to have kept attention to his classes, his superiors felt his interest lay elsewhere – but they didn't push it, for Mihara Oujirou was a role model student with straight As and occasional Bs, and that was enough. His friends, on the other hand, were a tad bit annoyed with the lack of attention he paid them, and only with a flustered apology accompanied by his trademark smile did they seemed mollified and resumed chatting about this week's athletic games, leaving Oujirou alone with his muses once more - at least until he was courteously jolted back to the school cafeteria again.

It was not before lunch ended that he finally realized the utter incompetence of his reactions toward the upcoming battle with Suzuhara Misaki. Allowing personal feelings to blend in with confrontations was a no rule, regarding Angelic Layer, and yet, Oujirou had done exactly that. If he kept this up, then he might really lose to Misaki even before the fight had actually begun, his concentration wavering as thoughts of the girl kept intruding into his mind, like it or not. By winning against her in Angelic Layer, Ichirou would finally open his eyes and see the point that Oujirou had been trying to get across and remove further setbacks in trying to accomplish what he had set on himself earlier.

"Two more classes to go," Oujirou rummaged through his locker and took out his books. Up until now, he had barely survived through all his classes – with the exception of three exams he indistinctively couldn't recall were assigned, which he was sure would mark a horrible report. Not the best of days, obviously.

//I'll make it through the day//, Oujirou swore fervently at the slight stirrings of a headache that would soon befall him. If he was going to give in to the pressure of his first day back in the present, how the heck was he supposed to survive the rest of the year – the rest of his life? //I could always move. Or I could steal Misaki away and we'd run off together to an island with only our love to keep us alive...// Oujirou smirked in amusement. //Don't think so.//

It was going to be a long day.

~

Coming out of class – a minute after the bell rang – Oujirou was still distracted enough by the memory of swarming mathematical questions in his head that he only managed to avoid knocking over someone who was about to enter into the same room.

"Excuse me..." he began, before realizing that that someone he was apologizing to was none other than Kit!

"Oh, it's all right," smiled the girl who had developed a raging crush on him all the way back in his third year at school – and still did. "It's my fault, really, for not paying attention to where I'm..." and she trained off as she finally took in exactly _who she had bumped into. Her eyes grew huge, and she stammered out," O-Oujirou-san... I... uh, that is... y-you're Oujirou! No, I mean..." she clamped her mouth closed and red spots appeared on her cheeks, apparently flustered._

Oujirou couldn't help but smile. "Actually, I believe I would be the one apologizing for running into you. Mathematics has that way of messing up your head."

Relieved, Kit flushed again and replied," Well... um... I... I think I'd better make my way in there now. My Math teacher will have a fit if I'm late for class again, Mom would have a fit if she finds out I have detention for the third time, and I'll have a fit if she grounds me."

Oujirou nodded in agreement. At the age of fifty – or was it forty-nine? – he would've thought their Math teacher would mellow with time, but apparently, the aging man had decided to remain as stubborn and exasperating as he will ever be. The person responsible for granting Oujirou the horrors of experiencing his first detention – all because he was a mark below the average grade. "Anyway, gotta go. Maybe I'll see you around, sometime."

"O-Oh, maybe I'll see you around too," Kit stuttered, her eyes never leaving Oujirou's face," Well, now that we're friends and all..." and she realized what she'd just said. "I mean, not friends _friends _... more like, new friends... uh, on the way to _being _friends," Kit actually squirmed. "You know..."

Oujirou couldn't help laughing. "Yeah, we're cool. Anyway, good luck with him." He pointed into the room. "He's in a bad mood, so..." he shrugged.

Kit shivered. "Hmm, creepy."

At that moment, someone came up towards them, puffed and out of breath. "Kit!" she cried. "I've been looking for you since forever! Where'd you go, anyway?" asked the girl accusingly.

Kit cast imploring eyes at Oujirou, who stifled his own smile. Politely, Oujirou said," I have to get going to my next class, so see you around..."

"Kit."

Kit's friend suddenly realized that her friend had been talking to someone standing next to them – and then she noticed the famous blue eyes and the almost laid-back pose that only Mihara Oujirou could manage. "Holy jeebus!"

"Stop it, Ayu," Kit interrupted her – and turned to Oujirou. "I'm sorry, she's just a little..." She did a motion of twirling her fingers on her temple.

Oujirou did his best to keep a straight face while Ayu glared murderously at her friend. Kit ignored her and faced Oujirou directly. "Oh, hey!" she suddenly exclaimed. Oujirou could almost see a light bulb on her head. "If you're not busy with work and Angelic Layer and all... my friends and I were... uh, all set on going to this new movie coming out... ever heard of _Painful Indecency_? It's made by this guy who directed those action flicks..."

Oujirou shook his head no.

"Well, one of my friends couldn't make it... and... I-I was wondering if... if you wanna take his place? That is, if you're not doing anything this weekend," she added quickly, blushing for the umpteenth time. "Aaah, just forget I said anything! I'm sure you are and all... with your, uh, girlfriend and everything."

Oujirou refused to acknowledge the question behind it.

"If I weren't so cramped with tournaments and schoolwork, I'd say yes," he murmured instead. "But thanks for asking. Maybe some other time."

Kit's shoulders slumped with disappointment. But before she could say anything, Ayu put in," There's going to be a tournament this weekend, so we'll see you there, right?"

Surprised, Oujirou started to reply with a," I quitted Angelic Layer," before he realized it and paused. Even though Ichirou was already informed of his decision just this morning, Oujirou had – nearly – forgotten about the Angelic fight with Misaki, so it was obviously unsafe to announce his decision to these girls, at least until the fight was over and the winner announced. Gossip traveled around school faster than a bullet train could ever manage.

"Yeah," was all he said. He didn't believe in lying, and _technically_, he wasn't lying. Ayu did say they'd _see _him there, didn't she?

His tournament with his ex-girlfriend – no, make that ex-_would-be_-girlfriend – was around the weekend, and Oujirou figured he needed all the time he had to shape Wizard up. Waving a hand goodbye, Oujirou hurried to his next class – his last class, thankfully – leaving Ayu and Kit standing alone outside class.

There was a tense silence, before Ayu finally spoke up.

"It's so obvious he likes you."

"You really think so?" she squealed. "Just think – everyone would flip out!"

"Green with envy."

"Especially Mia – you know how she liked him for a long time."

They made their way towards class, convulsed in laughter.

~

It took Oujirou a good hour to finally reach the stadium, having encountered mild problems with traffic along the way. It was unexpectedly full with screaming fans – no doubt Ichirou had a field day advertising this upcoming match – and he backed away, slightly overwhelmed. Ichirou should have been here already – and yet, there was no sign of the man anywhere at all. He was half hoping his brother would back out of the fight, but one memory of the man's exasperatingly determined face totally crushed that little hope.

He spotted Misaki just then, seated right where she should be, out at the Layer, and after he got his heartbeat to calm down, he supposed it was finally time to meet with her face to face. He may be many things, but cowardice wasn't exactly one of them. A look – a touch – would be more than enough to put Oujirou off from his resolution, and he eyed Misaki's back warily.

This is bad – really, really bad.

Where was Ichirou?

@~@~@~@~@

_Hey... Misaki._

The battle had only begun, and yet, Hikaru was pulling out moves Oujirou couldn't believe even existed. Wizard was doing his best to evade those lethal attacks, and doing admittedly poor at so. But such, was the champion, and he berated himself for not expecting it.

_You didn't even ask me why we're fighting now, did you._

But instincts, honed by the long months of Angelic Layer practices, finally made it easier to defend against himself, even take on the offensive, especially when he had gotten used to Misaki's fighting style. Oujirou took that opportunity to glance at the girl's face, furrowed in concentration as she observed his angel intensely. Again he felt that familiar pang – he supposed he was hardly to blame, as it would definitely take a while to recover from her completely.

_I guess Ichirou didn't tell you... it's just like you not to ask, isn't it? Or did he...? Misaki?_

Her vivacity was what attracted him to her, at first. It was an intrigue, to ponder over the mysteries of the girl, and finding out exactly what she found exciting, from a Neko stuffed toy straight down to battered old boots. A person who found the positive sides to everyone – excluding the negativity, of course – such a person was rare to come across by, and it captured Oujirou's interest almost immediately.

Then he made the mistake of falling in love.

_Dear Misaki... Why won't you look at me...?_

Oujirou lunged Wizard forward for the final blow.

_Have I hurt you badly?_

@~@~@~@~@

Murmurs and whispers rose from the audience, the noise increasing its volume as the ripples of confusion swept through the people present in the Stadium, as they took in the sight with disbelieving eyes. Of course, it certainly wasn't easy stunning these over-enthusiastic (screaming) fans who devoted themselves to Angelic Layer battles, into silence – these people come into the stadium to join in the excitement of watching Deuses participate in battles with their Angels, Three-year-champion Shuu, and notably, the 'Prince of the Layer'. _And_ more notably, the remarkable Hikaru and Deus Suzuhara Misaki.

"I can't believe it," gaped Kobayashi Kotarou, one of the many faces among the back rows," Why doesn't he kiss her _feet_ while he's at it?"

Tamayo took that moment to tear her gaze away from the Layer and directed her gaze to her right, where she noted the many – apparently awestruck – expressions that comically mirrored Kotarou's, and her own. To perform such an action in front of everyone took major guts; Tamayo had to admit, especially when a reputation like Mihara Oujirou's was hung on the balance. "So he just wants his feelings to be known. Isn't that sweet, Kotarou?"

"...whatever!"

Initially, the stadium was filled with the usual immense cheers from fans that marked the finale of an Angelic Layer fight, the excitement stirred even more as the fight concerned high-level angels – their favorite Wizard, and Hikaru, particularly after Suzuhara Misaki was officially declared the victor.

Their favorite prince had lost.

Not surprising, of course, considering that she _was _the champion. But no one had expected Mihara Oujirou to rise from his seat with an expression that had Tamayo blinking in surprise – it seemed uncharacteristic of the young guy to react to his loss so seriously – and making his way towards Misaki with a slowness that _also had Kotarou protectively on the edge of his seat. They watched._

And stared dumbfounded as the ever-so-charming boy of a young seventeen took the liberty to _kneel down in front of the curious Misaki – and at that moment, Tamayo's romantically-honed instincts had begun to kick in – and was treated to a sight of an Oujirou with his lips pressed against the hand that belonged to the dumbfounded Misaki. Needless to say, it was a sight that had rendered both of them stunned speechless – Kotarou, because of the fact that _they _were really confirmed, Tamayo, because it was possibly one of the most romantic scenes that Kotarou was __not capable of. "But I like him just the way he is," amended Tamayo, glancing at her crush out of the corner of her eye," So what if Misakichi's got Oujirou? __I've got Kotarou!"_

"It's such a shame," squeaked someone sitting on Tamayo's left," I know at least twenty girls who'll bawl their eyes out when they find out Mihara Oujirou's taken!"

"Really?" Surprised, Tamayo squinted closer at the front. "I didn't know he has _that many fans-"_

"See those girls over there?" the stranger pointed to the front rows, where the hordes of females were loudly yelling out their protests. "They're Oujirou-san's most active fans. I'd say Suzuhara Misaki'd better watch her back or who knows_ what_ might happen? Pains me to say they're highly protective of their Oujirou-san!"

"My friend could take care of herself just fine."

"You're friends with Suzuhara Misaki?" It was the girl's turn to be surprised. "That means you friends with Oujirou-san too! Can you get his autograph for me?!"

"Uh... why not?"

@~@~@~@~@

"Oujirou-san..."

Misaki wouldn't look at him.

"Congratulations, Misaki," Oujirou smiled cheerfully after releasing her hand.

_Yes, congratulations._

His touch lingered just an instant, before his hand fell limply back to his side. It was over.

_I didn't see your move coming, and so... Wizard ended up trampled right out of the Layer._

"It was a good fight, Oujrou-san," Misaki was saying vibrantly. Too vibrantly. It would take a fool not to notice that Misaki was struggling for insouciance she couldn't ever hope to accomplish. Her emotions were all over her face, revealed like an open book. Oujirou watched, charmed by the slight blush staining her cheeks. "I had fun fighting with you."

"Yes, it was fun..."

_What a pity._

_But Misaki... even though you won..._

_I still acknowledge my decision to sever all ties to everything we share in common, including Angelic Layer._

_If it means to erase you out of my life._

_But Misaki... who'd take your place? You must know there is no other person like you..._

_Do you?_


End file.
